My Own Personal Angel
by AllOfTheseVoices
Summary: Johnny sees Devi again, but this time it's different. R for a bit of tasteful sex as well as a tiny bit of violence. Enjoy. Finished, finally.
1. A Start...

MY OWN PERSONAL ANGEL  
  
Johnny the Homicidal Maniac is property of Jhonen Vasuqez and Slave Labor Graphics. I own none of this, sadly. Only thing I own is Goth N' Go. Suffer.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
[Note:This takes place a bit after issue 7]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alley behind 24-7 is a perfect place to kill. It's lack of lights is its best feature. I waited there by a trash can until my "prey" walked out of the convenience store. He was wearing a black unbuttoned coat with a white undershirt. He also had on black pants with many zippers which he probably bought at the Goth N' Go at the mall. The boots he had on he probably stole from his mother. As he walked next to the trash can, I covered his mouth and pulled him into the darkness. I am doing this because of what this sad excuse for a human being did. He messed with my girl. I saw him at the dance club the other night standing next to Devi. He asked her to dance and she accepted. Right in the middle of the song, he kissed her. And I don't mean a peck. This involved tongue. I could tell she didn't want it. He tried to feel her up and she punched him in his groin and ran off. My knife penetrated his pale flesh. He made a loud yelp as blood started squirting out of his newly made orifice. I smiled as I jammed the knife through his neck. Blood dripped down his mouth and onto his white shirt under his coat. It was the first time I had killed someone since that whole Jimmy incident. I added a few more stab wounds until I heard something snap behind me. A twig is what it sounded like. I turned around quickly, knife drawn. I dropped the knife at what I saw. It was Devi. She ran to her car, frightened. She was fast. But I was faster.  
  
I hit her with a pipe not hard enough to kill her, but not soft enough to keep her concious. I grabbed her unconcious body and threw it in the car. I got in and drove off. I had my own personal angel.  
  
***  
  
I stood over her, admiring her beauty. Her on my couch..it brang back memories. I turned away as her eyes opened. When I turned back around, She had that same look she had on "the day she got away". She just sat there like a deer in headlights.  
  
I hesitated, then spoke. "Devi, I think I should get right to the point. I spared you because of my feelings for you. I love you. Very simple, very truly. I doubt you feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I don't think I could stand seeing you again without telling you. I know that whole incident probably killed my chances forever, but you needed to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you. I want another chance Devi. And if you can't give me that, it's fine. I can feel good as long as I told you. Of course there will always be a huge space in my tiny heart, but at least I tried. Forgive me. I'm forever changed after an experience in hell, literally. I am free of the curse I had. Never again will I hurt you. I-I..need you. You are the epi-".  
  
She stood up and walked over to me. I moved back a bit, scared she was hiding some sort of weapon. She grabbed me by the arm and said something to me in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "I'm willing to try again, as long as you don't try to kill me." Her lips and mine connected and we kissed. We embraced for the longest time. It seemed like forever. Too bad it wasn't. 


	2. Changed...

MY OWN PERSONAL ANGEL Chapter 2 [I'd like to thank my buddy Sami for helping me think of ideas for this chapter. I'm her eternal slave.]  
  
It'd been several years after that night. I haven't killed anyone since, besides a few bugs. But I don't think they count. Nailbunny and Reverend Meat had totally disappeared a few weeks after "the day". I guess I didn't need them anymore. Being with her really made me change. Change a lot.  
  
I sat there at 4:30 in the morning drawing Happy Noodle Boy. Even though my life had been pure ecstasy since her and I got together, I hadn't stopped writing this insane comic. It helped me vent when I thought about the past. I had been thinking about the past that night.  
  
My pen made pictures on this paper I had found behind all my old torture devices. It had been such a long time since I had looked back there. I put all of my things away after Devi moved in.  
  
Devi...  
  
She was asleep in the other room. The only clean room in the house. I promised her that once I get the money, we're gonna move far away from this place. Hopefully Squee will be grown up by then so I won't have to feel too guilty about leaving him here with his parents and the rest of this disgusting town. Maybe I'll give him a weapon, as a going away present...  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw a tired but still beautiful face. Her. She was wearing a long black shirt with a pair of my boxers. She looked great. Black had always been a great color on her.  
  
"What are you doing up?" I asked with an obvious fatigue in my voice. I was tired. It had been days since I'd gotten sleep. I've always hated sleep though.  
  
"I heard you up. I wanted to come see what you were doing" she said in a sleepy voice. She put her arms around me and looked at the desk. "Whatcha drawin' Johnny?"  
  
"Happy Noodle Boy" I said as I started to draw again. I made a little dog before her hand stroked my arm. "Come to bed, Johnny. I want to talk". "About what?" I asked. "Stuff! Now come on!".  
  
I put down the pen, gave her a kiss and walked with her to our room.  
  
I sat down on the bed and yawned. I was very tired, but not tired enough to deprive Devi of our nighttime talk.  
  
"Now, what were you gonna say?" I asked her as I took off my socks.  
  
"Johnny, I want to have a baby". I shot her a look of disbelief and sighed. Then I laughed.  
  
"Haha, no really, what were you going to say?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm serious. I want to have a baby. I mean, we've been going out long enough. I think we're ready". I layed down on the bed. "I don't know.."  
  
"Come on Johnny.." She stroked my chest with her hand. I shivered a little bit. "You love me..don't you?". She unbuckled my belt. I jumped back.  
  
"De-Devi..I'm scared". She walked over to me and kissed me. "Don't be. Now, come on Johnny. I want to show you something".  
  
She dragged me to the bed and layed me down. She took off her shirt, exposing her beautiful body.  
  
I was so close to running away. But I didn't. Thank god.  
  
She took out a lighter and lit the few candles sitting by the bed.  
  
"I love you." Devi purred as she brushed her lips across mine. She stood there, so beautiful and I was just laying there. Pathetic. "I love you too." I replied gaining some courage and kissing her neck.  
  
The only light you could see was the few candles Devi lit on the table next to us. She took her bra off, slowly. It seemed to take forever when she finally got it off, revealing her full breasts.  
  
I wasn't afraid anymore, when I held her fragile body under mine. I let my lips caress her, when she let out a faint moan. I hesitated but then realized all I was giving her was pleasure.  
  
We were one at that moment. The only sounds of the night were, the wind and her gentle moans. I tried not to moan myself, since moans and all that have always been associated with death for me. I looked down on my moaning beauty. "Johnny!" She cried out of earth-shattering delight. I hesitated again. Screaming "Johnny" had always been associated with death for me too. Looking at me confusingly she gasped, "Don't stop!"  
  
Her fingers dug into my back as her legs wraped around my waist. I grunted. I knew what she felt at that moment. We were both lost in each others worlds. Everything got fast, until we both let out a cry of delight. Time seemed to stop at that moment in time.  
  
Slowing down I kissed her lips, looking down upon her. I could tell she was ready to go to sleep. "I love you Johnny." She smiled and said as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"I love you too, Devi." Me, loving another human..to their face? I really HAVE changed.. 


	3. Tears of the pale

MY OWN PERSONAL ANGEL Chapter 3 [This takes place 9 months after Chapter 2]  
  
The sounds of babies and senile old folk crying and screaming filled the halls of that badly smelling section of the hospital as Devi layed in her hospital bed.  
  
It had been 9 months since that night of passion between Devi and Johnny that created this mess. The baby had just been delivered but he was apparently born with some sort of heart condition thats name was too long to say.  
  
"I don't think hes gonna make it." Johnny said as he held onto Devi's hand with a strong grip.  
  
"The birth went great! I don't understand how this could happen!" Devi said, very loudly. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. "All that work..he was gonna be ours Johnny! Our own flesh and blood and he's gonna die!". She layed her head back on the pillow and sobbed. "Maybe it's supposed to be like this" she said as she turned over to sleep.  
  
Johnny sighed as he walked out of the room where Devi was crying. His long coat swayed as he walked down the hall.  
  
He sat down on a blue chair in the waiting room. He snatched a comic out of his pocket and read it, waiting for the news.  
  
A doctor in a white coat approached Johnny whos attention was on the comic he held. Johnny lifted his head up to see a nametag that said "Bill".  
  
Bill sat down next to Johnny and sighed. "Your son just died of heart failure ten minutes ago" he said as he looked at his watch.  
  
Tears came to Johnny's eyes as he stared at the ground. "Death NEVER made me like this before. Why is it different now?!" he mumbled.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" the doctor yelled as Johnny made his way up the stairs.  
  
He got up and ran to the room where Devi was staying. He sat down with tears falling down his pale face. Devi looked at Johnny with scared eyes as Johnny said "He's gone".  
  
They both cried till they fell asleep. 


	4. An Accident

The air soothed Johnny as he walked past a law office.  
  
It had been 4 days since that baby incident. The mental image of his own child dead lingered in his mind.  
  
He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. With his head down, he turned a corner.  
  
Something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the alley. He felt the cold barrel of a gun against his head.  
  
Guns. He hated guns.  
  
"Give me your money and things and you'll only suffer minor injuries." He kicked Johhny in the stomach as he reached for Johnny's pocket.  
  
Johnny grabbed a knife out of his coat pocket and jammed it into the guys leg and twisted it. He repeated this act on this guys other leg, as well as his arms.  
  
He always carried a knife. A habit.  
  
Johnny grabbed the unconcious man and carried him back home.  
  
**  
  
Johnny carried the man down the stairs into his basement quietly so as to not wake Devi up.  
  
He brought the man to the 5th floor until he layed the guy against the wall. He checked the mugger's wallet for his name.  
  
"Derek"  
  
He tied Derek to the wall as he pulled out a box of torture items. After duct taping his mouth shut, he poured a jar of brown water on Derek to wake him up.  
  
Derek's eyes opened with an obvious fear.  
  
"Noone fucks with me during a bad week. NOONE.".  
  
He lifted up a razor and cut off Derek's ear. Blood fell from the ear as Johnny jammed it down Derek's throat.  
  
"Can you hear your insides?" Johnny pushed a knife far into this sad excuse for a human's chest, probably hitting his heart. Blood squirted out as Derek drew his last breath.  
  
Johnny heard footsteps. He grabbed his weapons and put them back into the corner and shut off the light.  
  
"Johnny? Is that you?" Devi said as she walked down the stairs to the 5th floor. It was too dark to see anything so she stumbled to find a light switch.  
  
She felt something wet on her hands when she reached out. She jumbed back in surprise and hit Johnny in the head with her heel.  
  
Johnny's head moved up and hit the light switch.  
  
She screamed as she saw Johnny next to a box of bloody torture devices. She screamed even louder when she seen what he had done.  
  
She ran up back to the den with tears in her eyes. Johnny followed.  
  
She punched him as he got up the stairs. He fell. "You fuck!".  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" he said, holding where he hit his head.  
  
"How could you kill another person after what happened, Johnny? And I thought you changed!".  
  
He stayed silent as she grabbed the keys to her car. "I'm going for a drive. I need to get out of her and think!". She slammed the door on her way out.  
  
Johnny sighed and layed there on the floor until he fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Devi got into her car and backed out of the driveway. She made her way down the street quickly.  
  
"I knew it. I just knew it. The bastard never changed." Devi mumbled as she turned sharply down Carver Ave.  
  
Her vision was cloudy from the tears filling her eyes. She didn't care.  
  
The car turned down Gumb street. She put her head against the wheel and cried. The car swerved a bit.  
  
"Life is never right for me, is it?!" Devi yelled.  
  
The car smashed into a tree nearby. Devi flew through the windshield and into the tree, killing her immediately. 


	5. Stairs

The phone rang loudly on the table next to the couch. Johnny woke up and ran over to pick it up.  
  
He hoped it was Devi.  
  
A man's voice came to his ear. "Hello"  
  
"No, I don't want to buy anything." Johnny said.  
  
"Sir, this isn't a telemarketer. This is about your girlfriend".  
  
Johnny tensed up. "Continue".  
  
"Well, she was involved in a car accident down on Gumb Street".  
  
Johnny dropped the phone and collapsed to the ground, crying.  
  
"Sir, are you still there? Sir?" The man said.  
  
Johnny got up and ran down the stairs to floor one. He grabbed a sword and threw it through a wall. He took his box of weapons and threw them down the stairs to floor two.  
  
I don't wanna lose another. I've lost enough already.  
  
He grabbed a bomb and ran up the middle of the stairs to floor two. After setting it on that area, he ran up back to the den. A loud explosion echoed through the walls of the dirty house. The whole stairway to the basements below two had been demolished.  
  
He'd never be able to go past two again without hurting himself. He severed himself from the past. Maybe it wouldn't haunt him anymore.  
  
Johnny ran to his room and layed on the bed. He'd never love another person again. Crying, he fell asleep.  
  
S. D. B 9/16/02  
  
Note: I'm bad at endings.  
  
See You Space Cowboy..  
  
END 


End file.
